


three words

by 991126s



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Short Story, seonghwa and hongjoong is cute, seongjoong on the side, sorry for this lol, this one hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991126s/pseuds/991126s
Summary: those were the three words mingi has yet to say to yunho.





	1. Chapter 1

"i love you" yunho whispered as he buried his head in the crook of his boyfriends neck, kissing his delicate skin.

"i know"


	2. Chapter 2

"isnt this coffee shop lovely? its very simple and reminded me of you" yunho began as the two took a sip of their coffee's

mingi gave a warm smile and nodded, showing that he was grateful, but not having to say it out loud.

"i also saw this horror movie advertised outside that plays tonight, can we go mingi?" yunho chirped, grabbing the latters hand eagerly.

they both exchanged a chuckle, mingi replying happily with a peck on the cheek. "yes, we can if you want" mingi said.

"im going to get some more sugar for my coffee, i'll be back" mingi informed his boyfriend as he got up from their table.

as he was talking to the counter that had the sugar, creamers and other add ons, he bumped into a familiar figure.

"mingi!" the voice boomed as mingi was welcomed with a warm hug from the tall figure. his met his eyes with park seonghwa, his childhood best friend.

"seonghwa! i missed you what are you doing here?" mingi said, a gummy smile forming on his face.

"im out with my boyfriend for coffee, we're seated over there" seonghwa pointed to a table on the other side of the coffee shop, with a happy, rather short male dressed in an oversized grey sweater and black jeans seated.

"his name is kim hongjoong, we met in art class earlier this year. hes a producer" seonghwa explained to mingi, giving him a high five.

"i love him, i didn't believe in love until we met. its amazing." seonghwa exclaimed, his eyes moving towards the cute boy sipping his tea.

"are you with anybody today?" seonghwa asked, mingi replying with a nod and pointed to the tall tan boy at the other end of the restaurant. "woah, he's so attractive dude you got a good one" seonghwa nudged him.

"you have no idea" mingi exclaimed.

"do you think you love him?"


	3. Chapter 3

"do you think you love him ?" seonghwa asked mingi, making his throat go dry. mingi fiddled with his fingers, thinking of a response.

"i don't know" he replied quietly, though he heard him clearly.

"if you don't love him, don't lead him on as if you do." the older informed mingi in a more serious tone he wasn't used to having.

mingi just sighed, throwing his head back, not knowing how deep his feelings were for yunho.

"i am going to go back to joong now, see you soon!" seonghwa chuckled, giving him a quick hug before rushing back to his patiently awaiting boyfriend.

mingi did the same, and sat down not realizing he forgot his sugar.

"babe where's your sugar isn't that why you got up?" yunho laughed as he reached over to an empty table next to them, grabbing a lone pack of sugar.

"here" yungo moved his hand towards his boyfriend and handed him the packet of sugar.

"thank you babe!" mingi thanked him with a peck on the lips, opening his packet of sugar for his coffee.

"who was that guy you were talking to?" yunho asked. "my childhood friend seonghwa, i told you about our candy store business idea right?" mingi laughed at the memories.

"he's here with his boyfriend kim hongjoong over there" mingi pointed across the restaurant to seonghwa and hongjoong, laughing and holding hands at their table.

"kim hongjoong the producer?!" yunho raised his voice excitedly. "i love his work babe, he's got talent and i love it." he giggled

"hey! but can he touch is nose with his tongue like I can?" mingi pouted, moving his finger down his cheeks as a fake tear. yunho grabbed mingis hand from his face, kissing the back of his hand.

"baby don't be like that! you will always be my favorite boy" yunho said, making mingi flustered again. the older stretched his arms out and reached for his coffee cup to take a sip.

yunho couldn't take his eyes off the younger as he sipped his coffee, smiling at how good it tasted.

"why are you staring at me?" mingi asked as he took another sip of his coffee. "you're so handsome and adorable that's why" yunho replied calmly

yunho pressed his hand onto mingis side of the table and leaned over, only inches away from his boyfriends face.

"i love you" yunho whispered as he connected his lips to mingis. mingi melted at the feeling of yunhos warm lips touching his cold ones.

yunho placed his hand on mingis chest, making the older squirm at how much he loved his hands on his body.

they both eventually pulled away to catch their breathe, staring into each other's eyes.

mingi took a deep breathe, and sipped his coffee once more.

"i know"


End file.
